legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen sitting around the house in Remnant) Alex: *Whistling* Erin: Surprised there's still nothing from Grimoire and his army. Jack: Yeah. Guess they're really starting to try and recuperate now. Jordan: Yep. Yang: Well at least everyone's got a chance rest up. Jessica: Yeah. And we could use this chance to think of what to do. Scott: What are we gonna do next? Giorno: Didn't Blake send that Nova guy out to look for more threats? Zulu: Yeah he did. Maybe he figured out where Strong went. Alex: Maybe. Charlie: Well we'll figure that out when he reports back. Zulu: Right. Izuku: So what should we do in the meantime? Spot: We could go out and eat. Alex: You all wanna take a portal down to Sammy's place? Rose: Oh yeah that sounds- (Suddenly Nova appears) Nova: Jeez! Crazy villagers... Alex: Nova?! Nova: Oh. Hey guys! Erin: What's up? Nova: I came to give the report! (Blake comes in) Blake H: What's the word Nova? Nova: There's Grimm movement going on in that kingdom world. Did you know those people still hate the idea of seeing people fly or teleport? Alex: Yep. Jessica: It's medieval times. It's like that down there. Nova: Man, so weird. Erin: So there's Grimm stuff going in the kingdom huh? Nova: Yep. And I think that Strong dude is there. Blake H: !! Nova: Oh you might wanna make a stop near the nest first. I heard there's some problem going on there too. No attack but something is going on. Alex: Right. Miles: Thanks for the info Nova. Nova: No prob! I'll be out and about searching if you need me! (Nova teleports again) Blake H: Right. Let's go. Alex: Good idea. Rose: Wait, no food? Erin: Rosie. Rose: I'm just asking. Its Sammy. Erin: I'll buy you something special later. Spot: Aww... Rose: Okay.... Alex: Now, let's go everyone! (The scene goes to later at the nest) Jin: Back to our second nest. Jason: Oh! I wonder how Icarus is doing?! Nora: Aww man! I just noticed I missed out on a chance to play with Smokey back at Remnant! Ren: You can play with him later. Jason: Craig come on let's go see Icarus! Craig: Yay! (The group is seen entering the nest) Devon: Everything seems in order. (Jason and Craig run over to where Icarus is, who's being tended to by Griffon) Craig: Hey Griffon! Griffon: Hm? Ah! The God of Light's companions! Welcome back! Jason: How's Icarus doing? Griffon: Icarus? Why he's doing just fine! Craig: Awesome! Jason: Nice to hear Griffon! Griffon: *Smile* Blake H: Hey Griff. Griffon: Hm? Yes sir? Blake H: Do you know if there's been anything strange going on in the nest? Griffon: Strange plots? Well that Orc hanging out here won't shut up about something. Blake H: Orc? Griffon: Pug is what I think his name was. Blake H: What's he talking about? Griffon: I don't know, you'd have to ask him. He's pacing around here somewhere. Blake H: I'll go get the others and see what he wants. Jason: Hey can we ride Icarus?! Craig: Pleeeeeease? Griffon: Sure! I'll get him ready! Craig: YAAAY!!! Jason: Ride time! (As the two kids prepare to ride Icarus Blake and the Defenders go to find Pug. They soon see him pacing with a worried look) Pug: What do I do, what do I do what do I- *Sees the Defenders* D-DEFENDERS!! *Rushes over* Jack: Hey Pug, what's- Pug: I lost Erin! Erin:... Um... Right here dude. Pug: Wha- NO NOT YOU! MY Erin! You remember, the big giant Tar-Gland? Defenders: TAR-GHUL! Pug: Whatever! She's gone! Those Grimm things took her! Blake H: Took her? Pug: Yes! Took her! Jack: How the hell did they pull that off? Pug: I don't know! All I know, she was gone for several hours, then some messenger came by and told me they had her, before I cut its slimy throat open! Spot: !! Grey: Um... Isn't there are saying about killing the messenger? Pug: Yeah. ALWAYS kill the messenger. Grey:.... Ghira: I don't think that's the saying... Blake H: What else did he say? Pug: He also said "If you ever want to see Erin again, you'll bring that damn dirty light bastard of a-" … Blake H: *Annoyed look* Pug: Y-You get the idea... Blake H: Right. THis is clearly a trap. Pug: B-But you have help me save Erin! Blake H:.... Why? Pug: She's the nest's Alpha! If these guys kill her, won't that destabilize all your work!? Blake H: You mean she WAS this nest's Alpha. Vexx is the Alpha now remember? Pug:... Oh right. But how about this: She's one of YOUR guys! You REALLY gonna let them kill one of yours!? Alex: He's right Blake. Erin: Yeah we gotta go save her Blake. Blake H: *Sighs* … Yeah. You're right. Pug: Does that mean you'll do it? Blake H: Sure. Pug: HAHA! Yes! Right follow me Defenders! Hang on Erin, we're coming! (Pug runs off) Henry: Hey should we get Craig and Jason? (The Defenders see them flying around) Blake H: Nah. Let them have their fun. Jin: Alright. Blake H: Now come on, let's get this mess over with. Alex: Okay. Blake H: *Nods* (As the Defenders head out of the nest with Pug, Jason and Craig see them leaving) Craig: Huh. Where are they going? Jason: Maybe helping that orc out with something. Craig: Maybe. Jason: Wanna keep riding? Craig: Yeah they got this. Let's keep riding! Jason: Alright! Onward Icarus! (The two continue flying before the scene cuts to the heroes following Pug) Pug: This way heroes! (As the group moves Blake turns to Erin Rose Jack and Grey) Blake H: How do you know this guy? Erin: We got captured by orcs during a treasure hunt. Jack: He offered to help us out. Rose: We helped him take out his chief so he could be chief. Blake H: Really? Grey: We got tons of treasure as a reward too. Blake H: Oh yeah I remember that. Alex: By the way you sure about this Blake? Blake H: Hm? Alex: I mean.... Blake H: Well Erin is a valuable Targhul. Jin: Yeah to be fair, I'd rather have a big Targhul like that on our side rather than on Grimoire's side. Alex: Hmm, good point. Erin: Beside he named it after me. I gotta save my named sake. Rose: Still weird to see its named Erin. Pug: Heroes! I think we're getting close! Blake H: We are? Pug: Yep! Just up ahead! (THe heroes arrive at a wide open area with some stone pillars and such) Pug: This is where they said to meet. Blake H: So where is Erin? ???: So you REALLY did come did ya Blake? (The heroes all turn and see hanging atop a pillar is Strong) Blake H: Strong. Strong: Didn't think you'd really come all this way for me. Blake H:.... Pug: You tark!! What did you do with Erin!? Strong: Pipe down short stack. This is between me and the God of Light. Blake H: It doesn't have to be this way Strong. Give up. Give us Erin. And I'll spare your life. Strong: Tempting... But no deal. And if you want that big sack so badly.... (Suddenly a pair of Nevermores arrive above the heroes along with several Beringels) Strong: Try to survive this first! *Laughs and walks off* Blake H: STRONG!!! Alex: You've gotta be shitting me! Jack: Of course this asshole pulls out the birds! Uraraka: And more of those apes.... Blake H: Fine then. He wants to play like that. Then let's play! (The heroes get ready for battle...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts